<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run To You by wooziwinks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448244">Run To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks'>wooziwinks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drama with a Happy Ending, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jihoon being a good hyung, M/M, Seokmin needing some comfort :(, Seungkwan is a drama queen but also RIGHT, seokhoon could be seen as shippy or platonic, the alcohol tags are for a brief original character not any of the members, vobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziwinks/pseuds/wooziwinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a commotion unfolds outside his hotel room, Jihoon rushes to make sure Seokmin is okay. A sweet lil seokhoon fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hyung! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon felt his shoulder being shaken before he even was awake, pulling his eyebrows together in confusion as he was roused from his sleep. He cracked his eyes open just enough to notice Seungkwan’s face inches from his own and groaned, rolling onto his back from where he’d been curled on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wazzamatter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slurred sleepily, rubbing at his eyes with the heels of his hands. Seungkwan - who Jihoon realized now was kneeling between their hotel beds, facing him - reached up to curl his fingers around a fistful of the older’s t-shirt sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed, but he didn’t need to at that point, as Jihoon had finally noticed the commotion happening at their hotel door. There was someone in the hallway banging on the door, calling loudly as he did, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, hello, anybody there? This hotel’s no fun, isn’t anybody going to come party with me? Wake uuuuuup!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded like an older man - definitely not anyone either of them would know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon propped himself up on his elbows, frowning towards the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their hotel room was relatively standard: narrow at the entrance, with the bathroom immediately on the right when walking through the door. Past the bathroom opened up into one big room with two queen beds separated by a small night stand, and windows overlooking the city on the far wall. Jihoon’s bed was the one closer to the door, after Seungkwan had insisted on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally whichever bed he happened to set his bag down on first upon entering a room was the one Jihoon would claim as his own. When they had arrived earlier that day he’d settled on the bed near the windows at first, but when Seungkwan spotted it he’d begged his hyung to switch with him. Jihoon had laughed him off at first until he’d realized his dongsaeng really was nervous. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be too afraid to sleep if I’m near the door</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’d wailed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if a maniac comes knocking?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered now, the irony that his premonition had come true apparently lost on him. Jihoon threw back the covers and stood, Seungkwan rising to his feet with him without ever letting go of his arm. The older boy shuffled into his slippers and stepped towards the door, but the younger held him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go over there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Seungkwan, the door’s locked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon reassured, reaching up to gently detach his dongsaeng’s fingers from his sleeve before turning back to head towards the door, cautioning in the same breath, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay back there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon sidled up to the rattling door and peeked through the eyehole. There was a man in his late forties on the other side, tanned and sweaty with thinning hair, short and a little stout but still taller than Jihoon. He was in a stained white t-shirt and cargo pants that looked vaguely like a uniform, like for a dishwasher or delivery person. He swayed on his feet in between banging on the door, and Jihoon heard the distinct clatter of a glass bottle rolling around when the man occasionally shuffled his feet. When he wasn’t yelling incoherently the man continued to mumble to himself, wiping at his dripping face with the back of his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys aren’t any fun at all, why won’t you wake up and come drink with me? Let’s have a good time! The water’s great out here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called, then cracked up laughing at his own joke. Jihoon turned back to meet eyes with Seungkwan, whose head was peeking around the corner of the bathroom to watch his hyung from a safe distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a drunk uncle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon whispered to him, and the younger looked just a fraction relieved. If a stranger is banging on your hotel room door in the middle of the night and you happen to be an international kpop superstar, you probably can’t help but think it might be a crazy stalker fan - a sasaeng. That definitely seemed to be where Seungkwan’s mind had wandered, Jihoon thinks. He pointed at his donsaeng’s pajama pants pocket, where he knew his phone must be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call security, tell them to come get this guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded once and pulled out his phone while Jihoon turned back to the eyehole, ‘tsk’-ing as he did. Where </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> security, anyway? This was pretty unprofessional of them. No one had ever made it onto their hotel floor like this before - there were usually guards at either end of the hall throughout the night. Jihoon was glad in a weird way that it was his door this guy had chosen to bang on since he knew what to do. He was glad he had roomed with Seungkwan too - though many of the others had gotten their own rooms tonight - considering how terrified the younger seemed to be. It was a reasonable response for the situation and for his age, and Jihoon didn’t judge him for it of course. He racked his brain for the other members’ locations, thinking about who was closest to their room. Dino and Hoshi were to their right, and DK was alone across the hall and down a ways. He pulled out his phone, opening the group chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WZ: Everyone lock your doors and stay in your rooms. There’s a situation out in the hall - security is on the way now to handle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>WZ: This is not a joke by the way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon froze at the sound of a phone going off directly outside his door - two dings, exactly as he’d sent those messages to the group. He peered through the eyehole to see the man pulling a phone out of his pocket and blinking down at it, grinning dumbly at the screen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh there’s new messages? I should get this open!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whined, poking at the locked screen. Jihoon held his breath as he realized what he was looking at. He definitely recognized that phone case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without thinking twice he grabbed the door handle and - ignoring the shocked cry of Seungkwan - whipped it open, thrusting it roughly into the man and sending him toppling on his drunken, unsteady feet. Jihoon rushed at the man in the hall, grabbing him roughly by the front of his shirt and pulling him close enough that he could see the beads of sweat on his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that phone?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He demanded, shaking the man roughly to try and get him to focus his drunken gaze. Suddenly he heard footsteps rushing up behind him and two burly men tackled the man in his grip to the ground, a third guy pulling Jihoon back by a firm hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The security officer ordered but Jihoon whipped his head back and forth, eyes scanning up and down the hall for - </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, across the way and down a bit, a door left cracked open. He shook the hand off his shoulder and took off down the hall at a jog, coming to stop at the door left ajar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokmin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called with uncertainty, pushing the door open and stepping inside. There was a crunching sound and he frowned down at the entrance to the hotel room, noticing green glass had been shattered all over the carpet. He stepped carefully through, past the bathroom and into the bedroom, which was identical to his own but held only one queen sized bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was completely torn apart: clothes strewn about, broken beer bottles seemingly everywhere, everything rummaged through and left in disarray. That drunk had had his party in here it seemed - but where was Seokmin? Had he been here for this? How did that man have his phone? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon peered carefully under the bed and in the closet, pressing a hand to his chest for a moment and noting his racing heart. Was Seokmin hiding somewhere else? Had the man done something to him? Before he let himself completely panic, he backtracked to the last place he hadn’t looked - the bathroom - and knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokmin? Are you in there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused and waited for a response, but none came. Jihoon nibbled at his bottom lip. He thought he might have heard a slight movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokmin, it’s Woozi-hyung. That drunk guy is gone, it’s safe to come out now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called, knocking again at the door. He waited, holding his breath. Finally - just when he couldn’t hold it any longer - he saw from the crack in the door the light inside click on, and then heard the lock turn. Slowly the door opened to reveal an untouched, clean bathroom. Seokmin peeked timidly around the door and - upon spotting Jihoon - stepped fully into view to reveal his tear-stricken face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cried and flung himself into Jihoon’s arms, sobbing against the older’s shoulder. Jihoon gripped his dongsaengs shoulders and detached himself from him, holding him at arm's length and looking him up and down with eyebrows pulled together in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scanned for cuts and bruises but spotted nothing, and Seokmin responded with a wavering voice, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No he didn’t know I was here - I locked myself in here, I didn’t know what else to do, I-...!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He burst out crying again, unable to form any more sentences, and this time Jihoon let him cling to him, patting at the back of his head as he sobbed into his shoulder. As his dongsaeng cried it out the older imagined what might have happened, his imagination tending to be more realistic than someone like Seungkwan’s: DK’s room was left unlocked from earlier in the evening when the members tended to bounce from room to room, sharing dinner together. A little careless but not unreasonably so - the kind of thing that might slip a younger member’s mind who wasn’t used to having their own room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth or something like that, when somehow this drunk man made it onto their floor in search of a little fun. He stumbled along the hall, trying door handles just to see if they might be unlocked until - lo and behold - one is. Seokmin heard the man enter from his position in the bathroom and could tell something’s not right - enough so that he locked the bathroom door instead of calling out ‘who’s there’. His suspicions were confirmed when a beer bottle smashed against that door seconds later, though the man in his state had no clue anyone was on the other side. He ransacked the room just for the fun of it, snatching up the cell phone left on the nightstand as a souvenir before making his way back into the hall and on to the next room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon wonders how long it could have gone on, Seokmin holding his breath and cowering in the bathroom, praying the violent, haphazard man outside doesn’t notice his presence, left totally defenseless without his phone to call for help. It must have been terrifying, Jihoon concludes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’re safe now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice is low as he coos to his dongsaeng, rubbing slowly up and down his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It must have been frightening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He validates, feeling Seokmin’s trembling arms grip him tighter in an embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know what to do! I was so afraid!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears the younger agree, a little muffled against his shoulder. Jihoon nods, pulling back just enough to help wipe away some of the tears from his soaked cheeks with his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept yourself safe, you did a good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so relieved for that, he had to tell him so. There were a million different ways that situation could’ve gone but Seokmin had made the right decision and kept himself safe, Jihoon was already telling himself that over and over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”You’ve done well, Seokmin-ah, you did exactly the right thing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older leaned around to try and meet the younger’s eye, to try and convey to him the sincerity of his words, but Seokmin was rubbing at his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Security is here now, they’re taking that drunk guy away. You’re safe now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon concludes, nodding once for emphasis. Sure there was some cleaning up to do, some calming down that would be needed, but the worst of it was over. He was just relieved that Seokmin wasn’t hurt - after seeing that man with his phone… maybe he’d had an imagination more aligned with Seungkwan’s, for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out of here. You can come to my room while we sort everything out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon noted Seokmin’s bare feet and turned to step back into the hotel room, but the younger snatched his wrist with a tight grip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begged, and Jihoon looked back at him with eyebrows raised in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I wasn’t leaving you - there’s broken glass so I was going to grab you some slippers…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin frowned but reluctantly dropped his hand and Jihoon stepped into the hotel room, looking around quickly for his target so as not to leave his dongsaeng by himself too long. He had been startled by the look in his eyes when he thought Jihoon was leaving. He was feeling a little out of his element, and wished a more comforting hyung like Jeonghan were here to step in. He just wanted Seokmin to feel better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returned to the bathroom and set down a pair of slippers, which the younger obediently stepped into. Then Jihoon led him back out to the hotel room, carefully over the broken glass, before pausing in the door to the hallway. Peering out, Jihoon could see the security had zip tied the drunk’s hands behind his back and were leading him towards the elevators on the far end of the hall, the man struggling and yelling out profanities and other nonsense. Seungkwan was still in the doorway of his and his hyung’s room, crying as he explained to another security guard what had happened. Jihoon looked up at Seokmin behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, security is taking the drunk guy away, now. My room is right down the hall so you don’t have to worry about him, we’re not going far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin looked frightened and a little shocked at the statement, as if his hyung was asking him to jump out of a plane or something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t want that guy to see me, hyung…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Jihoon tried to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know how you feel, but it’ll be over in a moment, Seokmin. Just stick close to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no point hiding out in this trashed hotel room any longer, Jihoon thought. Seokmin hadn’t gotten a good look at it yet, and he worried the younger man would only be more upset once he saw the level of damage. Jihoon wanted to get him (and Seungkwan too, for that matter) to the safety of his room as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he stepped out into the hall, hurrying across it and towards his room. He felt a hand grip a fistful of his shirt from behind, Seokmin trailing closely behind him. When he spotted the two of them coming towards him Seungkwan sobbed in relief, outstretching his arms towards his best friend who he could see was distressed. Of course - Jihoon cursed to himself - somehow from all the way down the hall the drunk spotted them too and started calling out stupid nonsense, cooing out to Seokmin in particular for having come from the room he had spent so much time in. Seokmin whimpered in dismay, this being exactly what he was afraid of, and Jihoon picked up the pace over to his room before shooing his dongsaengs inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin and Seungkwan embraced as soon as they were together, bursting into tears all over again, and Jihoon wondered if they were actually going to comfort each other or just work each other up together. He rubbed both their backs a moment but could tell this reunion/sobfest wouldn’t be ending any time soon, and instead stepped back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to talk to the guards and wrap this up, you two. Keep this door closed, I have my key so you don’t have to answer if anyone knocks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He figured they couldn’t be convinced to do that ever again at this point, anyways. Jihoon peered at the crying pair, hoping they’d at least heard him, before stepping into the hall and closing the door. Suddenly he felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see a silly picture of Seungcheol grinning back up at him. He frowned when he noticed for the first time that he had four missed calls from that certain individual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered, peering up and down the hall. He had to be calling from just a few doors down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon-ah, what’s going on out there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger sighed, planting a hand on his hip. It couldn’t be helped, but he’d probably freaked everyone out with his message in the group chat plus the commotion they must have heard afterwards. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleased at least to see that everyone had listened well enough and stayed locked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay hyung, it’s over now. The whole thing is just ridiculous. Somehow a drunk guy got onto our floor and was stumbling around, banging on doors and causing a scene.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. What time was it even? He was suddenly feeling exhausted, now that the situation was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately he got into Seokmin’s room and totally trashed the place, plus scared the shit out of Min who was hiding in the bathroom…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol cursed at that and it made Jihoon grin for just a second, amused at how foreign it sounded coming from a big softie like Coups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon pursed his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s fine, just really shaken up. I have him with Seungkwan now, in my room. I figure he can stay with us while security sorts this out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need any help? Do you want me to come over?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader offered and Jihoon shrugged before remembering he had to verbalize on the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. I’m hoping we can all just get back to bed soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He yawned for emphasis. Jihoon didn’t want any more commotion, so he preferred just handling this himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but you have to be nice to Seokmin, Jihoonie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol warned seriously, though the younger could hear the grin in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be all cold like usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon rolled his eyes at that. Sure he wasn’t as affectionate as the others, but it didn’t mean he was totally heartless. He was the one who had gone running to Seokmin’s rescue in the first place, he wanted to retort, before feeling the tips of his ears start to burn just from the thought. It was kind of embarrassing to look back on how dramatic he’d been. Probably better to keep that to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah. I know what I’m doing. Oh also,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered something, and was thankful for the change of subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should talk to management tomorrow about getting a new security team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon-ah, talk about being cold!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His leader scolded with a laugh, but the younger frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious, hyung, they had one job and they fucked it up. They’re lucky that Seokmin wasn’t -...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trailed off at that, unwilling to finish the sentence. Anger still churned a little in the pit of his stomach. Really, this situation shouldn’t have happened at all - and it kind of pissed him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Hoonie, I understand. Let’s discuss it tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon couldn’t tell if Seungcheol was really listening or just saying that to placate him, but he let it drop for now. He was tired and ready to put this whole thing behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good. I’m going now, I’ll text you if anything changes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, goodnight Jihoonie. And good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungcheol hung up before his dongsaeng could reject the praise and Jihoon was left blinking down at his phone with pursed lips. Good job at what, exactly? Taking care of the dongsaengs? Maybe it was too early to call that one a success, he thought while sending a glance towards his hotel room door. Then he turned to the remaining security guard in the hall, well aware this man had just listened to him discussing having him fired but giving absolutely no fucks about it. Anyways, the quicker he gave his statement and wrapped all this up, the quicker he could go back to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really scared the shit out of me, you know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan whined for the umpteenth time, leveling Jihoon with a pout that could break his heart if his hyung wasn’t so used to it by now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I'm sorry for that but as I already explained I was just looking out for you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He retorted calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger was sitting in his bed, cross-legged under the blankets, watching the two older members putter around the room trying to get ready to go to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been another 45 minutes before Jihoon had returned to their room after giving the guards his statement and walking them through the destruction in Seokmin’s hotel room. The drunk had been searched and all stolen items returned but the security still wanted to comb through the wreckage of the room, get photos for evidence and make sure nothing dangerous had been left behind. In the meantime, it had been decided that Seokmin could stay in Jihoon’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jihoon had returned to the room the two younger members had finally calmed down and were laying together on Seungkwan’s bed, talking quietly while snuggled together, perking up a little when they heard the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jihoon had explained the situation of his trashed hotel room Seokmin had looked deeply uncomfortable and his expression remained that way even now as he prepared for bed, his hyung noted as he kept a close eye on him. Jihoon imagined it felt violating to have your belongings picked through and trashed by some stranger, and he really felt bad for his dongsaeng. It wasn’t right at all that this had happened to him, a literal walking sunshine who trusted so deeply and was innocent almost to the point of being naive. Jihoon still felt that gnawing in the pit of his stomach and tried to just focus on getting to bed, while keeping an eye on the younger two. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crawled into bed but remained sitting up, busying himself on his phone while Seokmin finished getting ready so he could be the one to turn the light off for his dongsaengs. He sent a few messages to the group chat explaining what had happened so they wouldn’t worry, but left out some details about Seokmin’s room so he could have his privacy without the members bugging him. Then he set down his phone on the nightstand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seokmin-ah, you can sleep with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stated, the younger freezing halfway between the two beds though he had obviously been on his way to Seungkwan’s. The two boys blinked at him, looking a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no trouble, hyung, I can share with Seungkwan…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin responded slowly, face innocent as he peered back at his hyung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sleep better if I have you close by.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon said simply, mumbling it slightly as if it was half to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true. After talking with Seungcheol he felt a kind of pressure to be a good leader and look out for the two of them, and especially Seokmin, who seemed to be just about ready to burst back into tears at the drop of a hat which had Jihoon too on edge to relax. If he could just keep his dongsaeng close, then it felt like he could multitask sleeping and keeping an eye on him. But he hadn’t really meant to say that much out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin and Seungkwan exchanged a look, clearly floored by the statement. After a beat, the youngest shooed his friend with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is it really any question? How could you deny him after that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slapped his hands onto his cheeks, looking incredulous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was something out of a drama, seriously, I’m blushing!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was indeed blushing, and Jihoon was a little horrified to see that Seokmin was blushing too - as well as himself. He cleared his throat and busied himself getting under the blankets and laying down, making a show of not needing Seokmin in order to get comfortable. Even so, he heard the younger shuffle over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… is it really okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin shifted nervously on his feet but Jihoon wordlessly scooted over on the mattress, throwing back the covers to invite him in. The younger obediently crawled in beside him, sighing with relief as he got comfortable and pulled the blankets up to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is incredible…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon heard Seungkwan say from his own bed and he harumphed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No pictures.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew his dongsaeng well enough to know that it was worth saying up front. Then he leaned across Seokmin to reach out and click off the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the dark it felt much less awkward, and Jihoon took the opportunity to stretch out, getting comfortable with an arm and a leg slung shamelessly over his dongsaeng. If he was going to do this, there was no point in beating around the bush. Anyways, this was Seokmin, and he knew the younger man </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved</span>
  </em>
  <span> stuff like this. If he was an angel, then cuddling was angel food. Jihoon shook his head at that, closing his eyes. Maybe he was going insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon blinked his eyes open again and could just make out the face directly across from his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Seokmin shifted uncomfortably, voice small. “Did you lock the door?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered simply. Seokmin was quiet and after a minute Jihoon added, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go check again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, it’s okay, I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger answered quickly, clearly not wanting to make a fuss. Jihoon brought a hand up and hesitated just a moment, a little unsure what to do with it before gently stroking a few strands of his dongsaengs hair away from his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go to sleep, Seokmin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He urged, his voice soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re safe here, I got your back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seokmin sighed, his breath brushing on Jihoon’s face. Minty and cool, like toothpaste. He closed his eyes, and Jihoon followed suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hyung?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Seokmin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming to my rescue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jihoon felt the heat in the tips of his ears again. What could he possibly say back to that? ‘Anytime?’ ‘No problem?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end it didn’t matter, as after that he heard the telltale signs that the younger had fallen asleep. It was a relief - not just because he didn’t have to respond, but because he could be rest-assured that Seokmin was safe and sound and relaxed enough to sleep. He hadn’t realized it, but there was no way Jihoon would have let himself sleep before Seokmin did. Thankfully his dongsaeng drifted off quickly, so he could drift off too. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like to write more Seokhoon someday, this was my first attempt and I find them very cute. :) I adore Woozi when he acts all responsible and leader-y hehe anyways leave a like or a comment if you enjoyed it and don't forget to stream Fallin Flower!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>